


捕获奶凶的小兔子（下）

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 5





	捕获奶凶的小兔子（下）

“滚。。呃。。”被温若寒啃吻着玉颈，蓝湛感到一阵麻痒，然而身子被压着，完全动弹不得。许是太过于害怕，蓝湛急得不停流眼泪，大口喘着粗气，恳求道，“起来。。”

“温某自有法子让你安稳入睡。”半晌，温若寒才舍得放过蓝湛白嫩的脖颈与锁骨。他抬起脑袋来，玩味地注视过蓝湛泛着莹莹泪花的浅眸，瞥见其脖子上那些深红色吻痕，轻轻笑了一声。

“呃。。咳咳。。”方才被吸吮，迫不得已昂起头来，逼的蓝湛呛噎不已。他缓缓抬起眼眸，绝望地望着天花板，花了，模糊不清。

温若寒拍了拍小公子红扑扑的脸蛋儿，见对方又瞪了自己一眼，倒也不恼火。他摸到蓝湛腰间衣带，故作姿态，将其缓缓解开，抽离。

“唔，死开。。”蓝湛深知温若寒又要脱自己衣物，哪怕早已习惯，还是不自觉地抬腿踢了对方一下。然而，这些反抗在尊上眼中，不过是软绵绵的撒娇，不成气候。

温若寒又一次，将面前人剥了个精光。入目的少年躯体，皮肤白皙胜雪，骨架并不太大，整体看上去，纤瘦却不显柔弱，尚还泛着淡淡粉色。这会儿，蓝湛听见衣物被扔出去后落地的声音，吓得双手抓住床单，他见温若寒赤裸下身向自己走来，哪怕闭上眼睛，那根狰狞大棒似仍在脑海中，来回晃动。

又粗又长，前端翘起。

“唔。。唔！”感觉到对方的气息，蓝湛一个机灵下，竟是将床单掀起，一股脑儿直接裹住身子，哆嗦道，“你，你要干什么？”

“大半夜的这么激动，你想做甚？”温若寒反问道，他跨上床榻，将那块布料一把扯去，顺势将蓝湛死死压在身下，俯身堵住了小公子骂骂咧咧的嘴巴，还是那样软软的，沁着香甜。

“唔，唔。。”

与此同时，温若寒用膝盖抵住蓝湛腿根，将人挣扎着的两腿一点点分开，再分开。他能感觉到，这孩子哭的厉害，咸涩的泪水已然流至嘴角，渗入交缠的吻中。“呃。。”

蓝湛想呼吸，却又无法呼吸，他被动着承受这一切，承受着温若寒将舌尖探入口腔，搅住软舌扫过贝齿，那么霸道，丝毫不顾惜。与此同时，双乳被捏着玩弄，胸脯亦被揉的通红，惹得蓝湛从嘴角憋出阵阵娇喘。

也不知过去了多久，温若寒见蓝湛反抗的逐渐失去力气，才舍得放过对方。他捏住蓝湛身下玉茎，只撸动几下，那玩意儿便射出一股白浊，喷洒在掌心，属实又黏又腻。

然而，温若寒将指尖探入蓝湛穴口，往里旋转着搅动几下后，冷不防被狠狠踢了一下手臂。小公子挣扎的厉害，他突然睁开眼睛，双臂撑住床榻往后挪动，忿忿道：“畜生，畜生。。”

“哦？”温若寒本就对扩张之事无甚耐心，此时，他不客气地扇过蓝湛一巴掌以示惩罚。见到对方脑袋歪向一侧，细皮嫩肉的脸蛋儿上落下了五指印，嘴角肿着，温若寒有些怜惜，悔恼自己下手重了，差点就毁了那姣好的容貌。

“呜呜。。不要，不。。”蓝湛哭的断断续续，魔怔了似的，疯狂扭动着含住异物的下半身，仅仅是几根手指，便足够使他疼痛，难受。加之私处第一次被强硬塞入物体，这种感觉越来越明显，足够使蓝湛发疯。

“不要。。”

另一双手抚摸上了那软软嫩嫩且极具弹性的小屁股，不轻不重地捏了一把，温若寒冷笑一声，将那三指取出，已然带出了些许肠液。他掐住蓝湛大腿根部，将两条玉腿高举起来，架在了自己肩膀上，笑道：“蓝二公子，你里面当是紧的很。”

“呃，滚开。。。啊。。”蓝湛扭着暴露在空气中的臀部，吓得双目瞪圆，面颊上满是汗水和泪珠的混合水迹。他亲眼看着温若寒跳出的肉棒，那根让自己害怕的巨物，正抵在屁股缝里，是微烫又麻痒的触感。

“唔。。呃。。”蓝湛对温若寒如今做的事情，一知半解。只是一瞬间的功夫，室内突然发出少年凄厉的惨叫声，让人心里荡悠悠的。

“啊！呜呜。。唔。。”温若寒还是将那根大棒插入了蓝湛身体里，并且是一鼓作气整根没入。紧闭娇嫩的穴口，哪里受得住那等尺寸的阳具，尚还微微抽动着，死死箍住肉柱。

温若寒不给蓝湛反抗的余地，就着下体相连的姿势，他彻底压上了平躺在榻的少年，轻吻那早已被啃磨至肿胀的嘴唇，心满意足地感受身下人时不时的反抗，时不时，夹紧的骚穴。

蓝湛干巴巴地哭着，那么疼，下体仿佛被利刃劈开，自己被钉在了床上。小公子瞪着一双空洞无视的眸子，哀哀怨怨望着逐渐模糊的景象，嘴巴里全是让自己厌恶的气息，全部都是。

“畜生，去死。。”蓝湛时不时无力捶打过温若寒，他不甘心，他不愿对方肮脏的东西捅入自己干干净净的身子，那是污浊，是耻辱。

半晌后，小公子逐渐没了反抗。

“别闹了，适应没？适应了温某便开始动，保证你舒服。”肉棒被湿热肠道紧紧包裹，温若寒舒适地叹了口气，他已经太久，没有感受过男子的肉体。追溯起来，上一次，已经是很久以前了，那会儿温若寒尚还年轻，意气风发，曾经与友人偷食禁果，的确是惬意之事。

只是，蓝二公子的身子更稚嫩些，肏弄起来也更叫人舒服，那蜜穴能把人夹的欲仙欲死。此时，蓝湛噙着泪，喃喃道：“出去，求你。。”

“看来是适应了。”温若寒仰起压在蓝湛身上的上半身，调整好姿势后，掐住小公子的腰肢一下下动作起来。拔出一段，再往前，插入更深的地方，他见蓝湛面颊通红，时不时叫喊一声，逐渐摸索到了对方敏感点，更加用力地顶弄那处阳心。

“唔。。呃呃。。”许是被按摩的狠了，蓝湛情不自禁地，泪水越流越多，可是他咬着唇，硬是不肯彻底哭喊出来。温若寒越是如此，他越不想让对方得逞，哪怕，自己身子早就软的力气全无。

“真是闷，不过下面那小嘴，还挺能吸。”温若寒打趣道，他瞧着蓝湛玉茎射出精液后，蔫巴了又重新挺立。如此反复几次后，小公子早已被折腾的力气全无，如同失了魂魄般，双腿因长时间被抬起，早已麻的抽筋，更别提身下蜜穴，竟被干的淫水淋淋。肉体拍打撞击，从不曾停过，蓝湛两瓣屁股红透，许是被温若寒两颗囊袋不断重拍所致，又或许，是起反应的身体，太过于燥热。

“唔。。”蓝湛时不时缩了缩穴口，他实在是受不了这折腾，最后竟是彻底哭出了声。温若寒闷哼一声，持续射精，白浊灌满了蓝湛肠道。他将肉棒拔出后，将小公子双腿放了下来。

“唔，唔。。”胸口起伏明显，蓝湛又喘了好几声，才渐渐安静下来。小公子脑袋一歪，终于是昏沉着入睡了。他双颊潮红，却又分明面色极差，胸口遍布咬出的红痕，越往下越脏乱不堪，两条修长的白腿上沾满男人精液，大腿内侧，似乎还有血迹淌下。

温若寒将蓝湛抱了起来，亲了亲少年额头，他知道这孩子，从今往后，都将属于自己。也许是一辈子，谁知道呢？


End file.
